prince_of_egypt_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Helps Alice Escape/Eilonwy and Mowgli
After the banquet that evening, Arthur went into his chambers with a nervous look and sighed nervously, not knowing what to say to Alice to make amends for humiliating her. He looked over at his bed and saw a feminine shadow behind the curtains. He came over slowly came over to the bed and sighed as he cleared his throat, "Well... right." He pulled back the curtain and gasped when he saw the feminine figure was really one of the cardsmen, all tied and gagged. He muffled through the gag, and Arthur looked over to see his dogs, Tiger, Talbot, and Stella all bound up and gagged together on a pillar and whimpering through the bindings around their mouths. Arthur glared and was about to think of who could do this to them, but his thoughts were cut off when he saw a bunch of bedsheets tied together to the pillar of his balcony. He ran over and looked down to see Alice heading through the halls while pulling Khan with her. The horse whinnied quietly and Alice whispered, "Shhh. Come on." They snuck around the halls to get to the exit without getting spotted, and Arthur climbed down the sheets and got to the ground. He looked over and saw two cardsmen on patrol and heading Alice's way. With swift thinking, Arthur called out to the two, "Guards!" Alice and Khan stopped in shock and looked over at him, and the same cardsmen looked over and they both replied as they saluted for the knight prince, "Prince Arthur!" Arthur came over to them and tried to think of what orders to give them as the guards waited for his demand and Alice looked at him and backed away slowly. Arthur thought for a moment and said as he pointed to his chambers, "Uh... There's a-a cardsman tied up in my room." Alice looked at him with surprise at how he was distracting them for her, even after he was rude to her at the banquet. The guards looked at Arthur with raised brows and he ordered, "Well, look into it!" "Right away, sire." The guards nodded and headed off to Arthur's chambers. Arthur sighed in relief and looked back to see Alice already gone. He ran outside and saw her taking Shining Armor down to the Hebrew village. Without being spotted, he followed her into the village until he found her at a well with a familiar adult woman with the same long blonde hair and blue eyes, but she now wore red lipstick. Plus, she was now wearing a pale pink short-sleeved, loose dress and a violet sarong. With her was a familiar adult Indian man with the same tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes, but he gained a black goatee. Plus, he was now wearing a loose blue vest, a pair of red pants, and brown sandals. He hid behind a wall and heard Alice say to them, "Please, I need water. I have a long journey ahead of me." Mowgli pulled a bucket from the well and Eilonwy said to Alice as she poured water from the bucket into her container, "May God protect you." "Thank you." Alice said to her, as she mounted Khan. She hit the stallion's side with her heels and the pair ran their way out in the desert. "Hut, hut!" Mowgli and Eilonwy watched her leave, and Arthur came out of his hiding spot and watched her run away into the desert. Arthur watched the young Midianite ride off, but he backed in alarm at the sound of something breaking on the ground. He looked down and saw Eilonwy picking up her clay vase that broke on the ground. She stammered, "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-" She got up and saw the prince's face. She and Mowgli chuckled nervously and Eilonwy dropped the pieces of her vase and stammered, "Oh, please forgive me. I-I didn't expect to see...you..." She got a closer look at Arthur and said with a hopeful smile, "Here, of all places, a-a-at our door. At last!" Arthur chuckled and asked with a confused look, "At last?" Eilonwy went over to Mowgli and exclaimed as she shook his shoulders and gave him a big squeeze, "Didn't I tell you, Mowgli? Didn't I tell you? I knew he would return to us when he was ready!" Mowgli muttered to her nervously, "Eilonwy, do you want us flogged?" Eilonwy ignored him and said to Arthur, "I knew you cared about our freedom!" "Eilonwy!" Mowgli called to her quietly. Arthur couldn't believe what she was saying and asked with a chuckle, "Freedom? Why would I care about that?" Eilonwy answered, "Because you're... well, you're our brother." "What?" Arthur asked in disbelief. Eilonwy was about to tell him, but she stopped and realized he didn't know what or who he really was. She heaved a huge sigh and asked, "They never told you?" "Who never told me what?" Arthur asked. Eilonwy realized that Arthur was never told by Ruber and Mathilda about how he was found and adopted by them after the murder of the Hebrew children when he was still a baby and he didn't know his mother Anita saved him from being killed. "But you're here! You must know!" Eilonwy exclaimed as she tried to grab Arthur's wrist. He brought his hand away and shot at Eilonwy, "Be careful, slave!" Mowgli came over to them and said as he grabbed Eilonwy's shoulders and tried to hold her back, "Oh, my good prince! Um, she's- she's exhausted from the day's work. Uh, not that it was too much, we-we quite enjoyed it. But-but she's confused." Eilonwy tried to get out of his grasp, but Mowgli grabbed her arm and added as he glared at her, "And knows not to whom she speaks!" Eilonwy growled as she brought herself away from her brother, "I know to whom I speak, Mowgli!" She turned to Arthur and exclaimed, "I know who you are, and you are not a knight prince of Egypt!" Arthur felt insulted and glared, "What did you say?!" Mowgli came in front of Eilonwy and stammered fearfully as he backed away from Arthur and made Eilonwy back away, "Your Highness, pay her no heed." He said to Eilonwy as he tried to push her to her home, "C-come, Eilonwy. May I discuss something with you?" Eilonwy tried to get out of his grasp and hissed, "No, Mowgli! No!" She looked over at Arthur and cried to him as Mowgli held her back, "Please, Arthur! You must believe!" Mowgli glared at her, "That's enough." "You were born of my mother, Anita!" Eilonwy cried to him, refusing to listen to him. "Stop it!" Mowgli said, trying to pull her back. Eilonwy didn't listen to him and ran over to Arthur and exclaimed, "You are our brother!" Arthur couldn't take anymore and growled, "Now you go too far! You shall be punished!" Mowgli ran between them, got down on his knees in front of Arthur and fearfully said, "No! Please, uh, Your Highness. She's ill. She's very ill. We beg your forgiveness." He got up on his feet and said to Eilonwy as he took her and tried to bring her away, "Please, Eilonwy. Let's go." "No, Mowgli." Eilonwy said as she was being pulled by Mowgli. She called out to Arthur, "Our mother set you adrift in a basket to save your life!" Arthur asked her with anger and disbelief, "Save my life? From who?" She cried out to him, "Ask the man that you call 'Father'!" Arthur felt very offended, knowing that she was referring to Ruber, and glared at her, "How dare you?" "God saved you to be our Deliverer." Eilonwy replied. Arthur stormed over to her and glared "Enough of this!" Mowgli leaned against the door to their home in disbelief and Eilonwy said to Arthur, "And you are, Arthur. You are the Deliverer." Arthur lost his temper and yelled as he grabbed her wrist, "I SAID ENOUGH!" He threw her down and she looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. Arthur growled at her, "You will regret this night!" He stormed away from Eilonwy and she began to cry, sad that her brother refused to listen to her. She got on her knees and sang Anita's lullaby as tears rolled down her cheeks and the wind blew through her blonde hair. Eilonwy: Hush now, my baby Be still, love Don't cry Sleep as you're rocked by the stream Arthur started making his way to the palace, but he stopped when he heard the lullaby and wondered where he heard that lullaby before. He turned to face Eilonwy and realized it was the lullaby he remembered when he was an infant. She finished the song as she shed a tear from her eye. Eilonwy: Sleep and remember My last lullaby So I'll be with you when you dream Arthur looked at Eilonwy and realized she really was his sister, and he really was a Hebrew like her! Eilonwy looked up at him with a sad smile. Arthur was shocked at the truth and ran into Mr. Walrus, and the walrus cowered in fear. The Hebrew walrus looked at Arthur and muttered at seeing him. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Songs Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes